


I Want To Have the Sex With You

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is lonely while Jensen is back in Texas. So he gives him a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Have the Sex With You

Written May 2, 2010 for Day 2 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, posted on Livejournal

Jared missed Jensen. Jensen who was over in Texas celebrating his Mama’s birthday. Jared would have loved to go with, but Supernatural was filming a Sam-heavy episode and he needed that extra day on set. He tried to keep busy and throw himself into his character. But even his character was feeling the loss of his other half. It was a no-win situation.

When Jared returned to the two story house he shared with his absent costar, he took his dogs out and sat on the porch while they frolicked and snorted through the dry grass. Early call tomorrow, but he wasn’t ready for bed yet. Didn’t want to face the cold sheets alone. 

Was this how a toddler felt over losing a favorite blanket? Not able to sleep without it and crying over its loss until soothed with chocolate?

Jared got up and rummaged in the freezer for a half gallon tub of ice cream before returning to his step. He did, however, refuse to cry.

A half hour later, the dogs came galloping over to sniff around and in the empty container and to do their best to knock Jared over. He whistled a long and steady note, causing both dogs to pause; Sadie’s ears perking up and Harley tipping his head to the side, long ears flopping. Jared used the moment to stand, then herded them into the house.

Dishes done and put away, laundry folded, both of which had been sitting undone for the better part of a week, Jared had nothing left to stall with and started his bedtime routine. Teeth brushed, PJs on, bedtime treats for the dogs, kiss Jensen goodnight...Jared sighed and got under the covers.

He rolled to his side. Then his other side. Then his stomach. He tried lying on a pillow, but it as a poor, and flatter, substitute for his boyfriend. Growling in frustration, he turned on his lamp and reached for his cell. Jensen, speed dial one. “Hey, Jen.” He could hear talking in the background.

“Hey! Miss me or somethin’?”

Just from one day of spending back in Texas, Jensen’s accent was thick and another shot of loneliness ripped through Jared. As well as a flash of heat. He closed his eyes.

“Jared?”

“Sorry. What are you up to?” He bit his lip to try to ground his thoughts.

“BBQ party.”

“A party? Still?”

“I forgot how warm it gets here. It’s dark out and no one wants to leave. Before long, the sleeping bags are going to come out I think. Breakfast will be served buffet-style.”

“Wow. Your mama get a big turnout?” Jared settled deeper into his blankets, Jensen’s voice warming him up. He could feel his dick warming up as well. Oops. 

“Like a block party! You sound sleepy. Bed time?”

“Yeah. In bed already, actually.”

“Why does your voice sound strange?”

Jared had just reached into his pants and wrapped a hand around himself and nearly groaned into the phone. “Strange?” he managed to ask.

“No. No no no! So not going there, dude.”

“Too late.” He rubbed his fingernail up the underside of his dick and this time didn’t bother to hold back his groan. “What are you wearing?”

“My Mama’s five feet away.” 

_“Oh, is that Jared?”_ Jared could hear Jensen’s Mom ask. _“Tell him hello for me!”_

“She says hi.”

“Mmmm.”

“Jared says ‘Hi’ back.”

_”Such a sweet boy.”_

“He is, Mama.”

Jared heard a door open and close. “Are you alone now?”

“Yeah. But seriously, could you have any worse timing?”

“Just keep talking.” Jared almost dropped the phone, losing feeling in his fingers when he gave himself another squeeze.

“No way am I having phone sex with you in my parents’ house.”

“Mmm, say sex again.”

“Stop it!” Jensen sighed.

“Fine, tell me about your day.”

“Like you’re going to be listening to anything I say,” Jensen teased.

“Try me.”

***

Jensen was halfway through telling Jared how they went to a petting zoo earlier with the kids and a rabbit tried to eat his face, when he heard Jared squeal out a groan and the phone thud to the floor.

“Good night, Jared.” And Jensen left his phone on so it would drain Jared’s minutes. Would serve the asshole right. Then he went into the bathroom to take care of a problem of his own.


End file.
